


In Sickness And In Health

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: The night that the king falls ill is a dreary one. However, Seán is eager to help his lover through it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	In Sickness And In Health

The kingdom of Youtubia was quiet.

As the moonlight shone dimly over the land from behind the dense rain clouds, and the small storm lightly battered the royal castle, there was barely any activity from within either. In all the main hallways and guard posts, the King’s most trusted knights patrolled and kept watch with peeled eyes and ears, for this was a most tense evening.

Inside the royal bedroom, there came the first sound of the night—a series of quiet, wet coughs.

Seán, alerted by the sudden noise, took that as his cue to reach over from where he sat beside King Mark’s prone form, and pull a cold, wet washcloth out of a tub of water, before laying it against the man’s head. Mark whimpered once, but seemed to relax just a smidgeon, and for a few moments, the two men stayed like that, holding hands and listening to the gentle rain partnering against the window. Finally, the king spoke, voice raspy and abnormally quiet.

_“Seán….love….”_ As the Irish knight looked down to meet his eyes, the other man’s speech was broken briefly by another series of coughs. _“I-I feel….as though I…..may be dying….”_

“Yer not dyin’.”

_“Seán….”_

“Mark, listen to me, love,” The knight protested, switching out the cloth on the King’s forehead with a fresh one, keeping his hold on Mark’s clammy hand. “You aren’t dyin’.” As he spoke, he felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes brimming with tears at the very thought of such a thing. “Ye know I won’t let ye.”

_“I can feel it…._.” The king argued softly, voice sounding even more hoarse. _“I do think—“_

“Mark, don’t ye dare. Don’t ye dare say that yer dyin’ again.” Seán ordered, with a small roll of his eyes. “Ye get so overdramatic when ye get the slightest cold, I swear.”

Mark let out a small, weak laugh. “B-but you love it….” He reminded the Irishman, using the little strength that he had to quirk his eyebrows.

Seán couldn’t help but smile, kissing the King’s knuckles. “I love you.”

For a long moment they sat like that and gazed into one another’s eyes as the storm outside went on, only interrupted when Mark began coughing wetly again.

_“Are you—are you sure I’m not dying—?”_

“Mark, if you say that one more time, I’m gonna take this pillow and smother you with it.”

“B-but I’m the king….”

“Well stop bein’ a royal pain in my arse and go to sleep.” The Irish knight shot back, watching as the raven haired man scoffed quietly and shut his eyes with a smile.

“Goodnight, m’clover…..” He mumbled, just loud enough for the brunet to hear.

Seán smiled back at him, leaning down to plant a light kiss on Mark’s cheek.

“Goodnight, love. I’ll be here in the mornin’.”

“Promise….?” Mark’s groggy response warmed the Irishman’s heart even more than it was already, and as a response, he laid down beside the king, fingers interlaced with his as he huddled underneath the covers with his lover.

_“I promise.”_ He whispered.

And he upheld that promise.

However, only the next morning did he realize what a mistake falling asleep directly next to a sick king was, and he proceeded to awaken with a painfully sore throat, a runny nose, and watery eyes.

As the Irishman looked over at Mark’s spot, he was only a tad embarrassed to see the king propped up on one elbow, staring down at him with the world’s most smug-looking grin.

“Now we’re both dying.”

_“Mark I fuckin’ swear—“_

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all are probably tired of hearing about the Coronavirus lately, but just hang in there, keep washing your hands and most importantly, STAY AT HOME unless you need to leave. We'll get through this, I promise.


End file.
